


When Sleep Won't Come

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid Hofferson Whump, Comfortember 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Whump, astrid whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Comfortember Day 6. Astrid never thought the darkness was something she would ever come to fear. And yet, here she is. Stormfly may be of help.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly
Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	When Sleep Won't Come

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortember prompt: "Afraid To Sleep"
> 
> Had some trouble with this one, but I like that Stormstrid feels. These two and their dynamic don't get enough attention.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Astrid never thought the darkness was something she would ever come to fear. And yet, here she is, sitting on her bed and ready to sleep, but finding herself awake despite her exhaustion.

She's sitting up, knees up to her chest and her arms around them. Her braid is undone and she's out of her armor. She's all ready to go, but still, she doesn't quite feel like lying down and shutting her eyes and it's all because she's afraid.

Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson? Afraid of something as trivial as the dark? Apparently, it's possible.

It's all because of the days she has spent blind after a lightning strike had taken her sight from her. It was for a brief few days and she finds it ridiculous that it has affected her to the point that she's been losing sleep over it.

She doesn't like that Hiccup was right. He'd told her after she'd regained her sight that this could possibly affect her and that she shouldn't be ashamed for that or for wanting help to deal with it. He told her this knowing that her pride would never accept this.

Gods, she loves that he has a good head on his shoulders, but it would be really nice if he stopped being right all the time.

The brave thing to do is to lie down, shut her eyes, and just get it over with already. But every time she does, every time she closes her eyes and faces the pitch black behind her eyelids, she fears opening them again and finding that the darkness doesn't go away.

Even now, with candlelight standing on a little stool next to her bed, she feels like it isn't enough.

With a sigh, Astrid considers giving up for tonight. Maybe she can see if Stormfly is still awake and go for a flight. Or maybe cuddle, that's always fun to do with a dragon. That or harass Hiccup if he's still awake. She knows he's neck-deep in a project right now, no way is he sleeping as he should be at this hour.

Astrid decides that is what she's going to do. Getting up from her bed and dressing up again, she soon leaves her hut.

She doesn't make her way to Hiccup's, however. She can see that the forge is still lit and that means she was right to think that her boyfriend is still up. But she doesn't plan on visiting him this time, instead heading for the stables to see if her dragon is still awake.

Upon opening the stable doors and letting some moonlight in, a tired chirping greets her.

"Hey, Girl!" Astrid whispers, minding the other Dragons, who sleep in their respective spots. The stable doors are never locked, they don't need to be and they don't want them to be.

Astrid tiptoes over to her Nadder and slips inside while Stormfly stands up.

"Oh no, don't get up, Stormfly. You're tired, we're not going anywhere." Stormfly's human tells her and she goes to her knees, urging the dragon to lie back down again.

Astrid can see that her precious friend is tired, she won't force her to take her flying in this state.

But since they're not going for a flight, there is something else they can do and Stormfly knows her Rider is having trouble sleeping lately. So she lifts her wing and invites her in.

Astrid smiles at her as she takes it without question, moving in and huddling up close to Stormfly's side.

Stormfly wraps her wing around Astrid and then her head and tail, curling up around her Rider and giving her no escape.

"Okay, you're telling me to stay here and get some sleep, aren't you?" Astrid asks, her head already lying on her dragon's.

Stormfly chirps, her eyes already closed.

Astrid smiles down at her dragon, then snuggles up close and shuts her eyes. She doesn't know if her dragon can keep her newfound fear of the dark at bay, but she feels a lot better with her here.

For the first time in days, Astrid sleeps soundlessly.


End file.
